No Game No Life: Yume no Shiroi Sora
by Nakamura Kaze
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Shiro y Sora no fueron los únicos en llegar a Disboard aquel día? ¿Cual es el objetivo de esta persona? y los más importante ¿Como esta relacionada con los hermanos?, un pésimo summary pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Al fin me llego la inspiración para escribir un fic de No Game No Life….lastima que esta por terminar ;_; pero bueno que se le va a hacer (solo rezar por una segunda temporada) bueno comencemos pero antes de eso cabe mencionar que habrá comportamientos OoC.**

**P.D: Creo que ya saben que NGNL no me pertenece.**

**Prologo.**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Elukia, los pájaros cantaban, los niños corrían por las calles, los Imanity hacían las cosas de todos los días y en el palacio real….como siempre Steph estaba haciendo un escándalo.

-Vamos Steph tranquilízate un poco-le dijo Sora que tenía a Shiro sentada en sus piernas y como no los reyes se encontraban jugando cómodamente con su DSP (Así lo dice el anime no me culpen).

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE!-definitivamente Steph tenía todo el derecho de decir esas cosas después de todo lo que pasaron al enfrentar a la Federación Oriental lo bueno es que lograron salir bien de eso, pero el verdadero motivo del enojo es porque los reyes de nuevo no hicieron su papeleo y le toco hacerlo a ella-Además dime que vamos a hacer con más gente aquí-

Señalo a Jibril, Kurami y Fii que llevaban sentadas en el suelo del lugar desde hace un buen rato, la Flugel tenía el ¡Pad de los reyes ya que seguía aprendiendo el japonés para poder leer todos los libros que tenía el aparato, mientras que Fii estaba peinando a Kurami.

-Ya lo había dicho, Kurami y Fii serán nuestras espías además este castillo es muy grande dos personas más en el no le hará ningún daño-

-Aunque me lo digas….para mi resulta cada vez más difícil acoger a más gente en el palacio-

-Steph te recordamos que nosotros somos los reyes-dijeron los hermanos recalcando que el castillo era propiedad de ellos.

-Amos ¿Qué significa este símbolo?-pregunto Jibril ya que obviamente ni Fii ni Kurami sabían la respuesta.

-Es el Kanji de "Muteki" que significa "Invencible"-respondió Sora-Que sucede no vas a agradecerme-dijo al no escuchar un "gracias" pero cuando volteo vio que la chica estaba congelada.

-Nii-el llamado de Shiro hizo que el chico notara que Steph, Kurami y Fii estaban en el mismo estado que el de Jibril, además de que vio como la habitación había obtenido un color morado oscuro.

-Oye, oye, si podías congelar a las personas porque no lo hiciste cuando hablamos sobre retarte para ser el nuevo Dios, Tet-al haber dicho eso como por arte de magia el pequeño Dios se apareció ante ellos.

-Porque en aquella ocasión quería ver como reaccionaban todos-

-A pasado mucho tiempo-dijo Shiro mientras le sacaba fotos.

-Ya lo creo-estaba flotando tranquilamente por el lugar-Pero en fin supongo que ya deben saber que no vine aquí solo para saludar-

-Ya lo creo, ¿Tu que piensas Shiro?-

-El quiere decirnos algo importante-

-¡Correcto!-contesto el niño de manera juguetona-Como se esperaba de Los blancas o mejor dicho los reyes de Elukia-

-Y próximamente los Dioses de Disboard-dijo Sora haciendo recordarle a Tet el reto que le dieron-Fue por eso que nos trajiste a nosotros dos aquí-

-Cierto pero dime, ¿Cómo reaccionarían si supieran que ustedes dos no son las únicas personas que traje aquí ese día?-sonrió en cuanto escucho a los hermanos levantarse bruscamente del trono y volteo a verlos, ambos tenían caras muy sorprendidas.

-E-estas diciendo que hubo más personas que pudieron vencerte-dijo Sora casi sin creérselo, el partido de ajedrez que habían tenido con Tet había sido uno de los más difíciles que habían tenido-No más importante que eso, ¿¡retaste a más personas aparte de nosotros!?-

-No, solo los rete a ustedes y a una persona más, pero claro no lo hice al mismo tiempo primero fueron ustedes y después la otra persona que por cierto me venció más rápido que ustedes-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-pregunto Shiro.

-Por un minuto-respondió Tet dejando a los hermanos más asombrados, ya que para un juego tan duro como el que el chico les había dado que alguien hubiera ganado un minuto más rápido que ellos era algo para asombrarse-En fin a lo que vine fue para decirles que esa persona no a de tardar en venir a verlos, a diferencia de ustedes _ella _no hizo ningún escándalo al haber llegado aquí es más ni siquiera le importo el torneo para decidir al nuevo rey, ahora dicho eso me despido-

Tet simplemente se desapareció, todo el lugar había vuelto a la normalidad, Sora y Shiro seguían pensando Tet había dicho "ella" les estaba diciendo que una chica, una sola chica le había ganado al Dios de Disboard un minuto más rápido que ellos.

-Amos, ¿Les sucede algo malo?- pregunto al ver a los hermanos boquiabiertos mientras veían la pared, pero rápidamente recobraron la compostura.

-Estamos bien Jibril, no te preocupes-respondió el chico mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermanita.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Pareciera que hubieran visto un fantasma-

-Vamos Kurami, aquí tenemos una persona en un estado mucho peor-Fii señalo a Steph que estaba rodeada por una aura depresiva mientras susurraba cosas que no alcanzaban a entender pero que de seguro estaba relacionado con el próximo lugar a invadir.

-Dola-chan si te sigues preocupando tanto te saldrán arrugas-claro el comentario solo empeoro el estado de la pobre.

-Oye Shiro qué opinas de lo que nos dijo Tet-hablo de una manera tan baja que considerando la distancia solo la chica seria capas de oír.

-Sin importar que Los blancos nunca pierde-fue su única respuesta a lo que Sora solo sonrió.

-Tienes razón, a quien le importa que esa otra chica le haya ganado a Tet más rápido que nosotros, si nos la llegamos a encontrar definitivamente la venceremos pero ahora pasemos a otro asunto…-fijo sus mirado en las cuatro chicas delante de el-¡Oigan todas que opinan si vamos a tomar un baño!-como no estaba sonriendo como todo un pervertido.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del palacio, una figura envuelta en con una manta se había acercado a la entrada del gran edificio, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo los guardias cruzaron sus armas frente a la puerta significando que la entrada estaba negada.

-¿Quién eres tu y a que haz venido?-pregunto uno de los guardias.

-Mh...¿Quién soy? Pueden decirme M…¿A que vine?-sonrió mientras los guardias veía sus ojos fuertemente amarillos-Vine a solicitar una audiencia con sus reyes-

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este pequeño prologo y les haya interesado la historia, solo por si tienen curiosidad el titulo de la historia (Yume no Shiroi Sora) significaba "El blanco cielo de los sueños" supongo que ya saben que hay están los nombre de Shiro y Sora XD, en fin espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, es momento de seguir con la historia.**

**Capítulo 1: Duelo por la corona.**

Sora y Shiro se encontraban caminando hacia su trono, les informaron que alguien había solicitado una audiencia con ellos, por lo que les dijeron no parecía ser alguien de Elukia y que dicha persona se había negado a quitarse su capucha.

Llegaron a la puerta, ambos llevaban sus coronas ya que solo eran en esas ocasiones cuando asumían sus papeles como los reyes, detrás de ellos estaban Steph, Jibril, Kurami y Fii, en cuanto los hermanos abrieron la puerta vieron a una persona sentada en el trono.

-Parece que lo que escuche de ustedes era cierto, los reyes de Elukia no son más que un **"virgen"** de 18 años y una niña de 11 años-Sora sintió o mejor dicho pudo escuchar como su espíritu de hombre se había hecho pedazos cuando le habían recalcado lo de virgen, para el que le dijeran sus verdades seguía siendo muy duro.

-Bájate del trono-dijo Shiro, haciendo que la persona misteriosa se bajara de un salto del lugar.

-Lo siento, no quería hacer enojar a la reina que por cierto tienes un hermoso cabello blanco déjame adivinar te llamas Shiro y ese chico a tu lado parece que tienen la mente en las nubes así que e de suponer que se llama Sora y atrás de ustedes…Mh-se llevo la mano a la barbilla de manera pensativa mientras veía a las cuatro chicas detrás de los hermanos.

-Ja, parece ser que pudiste deducir el nombre de mis amos pero no los nuestros-dijo Jibril mientras volaba alrededor de la persona con la manta.

-No deberías sacar conclusiones tan rápido Jibril-la mencionada se quedo impresionada cuando la figura desconocida dijo su nombre-Bien la chica de pelo rosa se llama Stephanie Dola, nieta del antiguo rey, la chica de pelo morado es Kurami Zell sirvienta y mejor amiga de esa elfo a tu lado cuyo nombre es Fii Nilvalen, bien ahora díganme ¿Me equivoque en algún nombre?-

El modo sarcástico con el que hizo la pregunta hizo que todos se dieran cuenta de que estaba segura de que no se había equivocado, Sora y Shiro no le dijeron nada solo caminaran hacia el trono y se sentaron.

-Bien supongo que no hará falta que nos presentemos, pero antes de preguntar el motivo de la audiencia que quieres necesitamos saber tu nombre-después de que Sora dijera eso, la persona delante de el lanzo su capucha al aire como obviamente todos ya sabían se trataba de una mujer, parecía tener la misma edad que el rey de Elukia, su cabello era de color anaranjado con destellos rojos el cual iba bien con sus fuertes ojos amarillos, traía una camisa de manga corta color rojo, un chaleco azul y un short del mismo color.

-Jeje, lamento los malos modales me llamo Funabashi Yume, pero con que me digan M esta bien-

-¿Por qué M?-

-Es un secreto Shiro-chan-le dijo a la niña de manera juguetona.

-Bien ahora dime los motivos de tu audiencia-dijo Sora mientras veía a la chica de pies a cabeza_-¿M?...eso me suena de algún lugar….pero no recuerdo de donde…-_

-Espera, antes de eso esas cuatro tienen que salir de aquí-dijo Yume mientras señalaba a las chicas.

-¡Eh, pero porque!-en ese momento Jibril le tapó la boca a Steph.

-Tranquilízate un poco Dola-chan-volteo a ver a sus amos los cuales solo asintieron y entonces tomo a Kurami de los hombros-Bueno Dola-chan, Kurami-chan y bestia cuyo nombre no tengo ganas de decir, vámonos de aquí-

-Ara, puedo tomar eso como un reto-aunque hubieran hecho de cierta manera "las paces" seguían sin llevarse bien.

-Jibril no quiero que vayas a espiar, entendido-

-Como usted ordene maestro-dicho eso la puerta se cerró dejando a los tres humanos en el salón.

-Bueno supongo que ustedes dos ya saben cómo llegue aquí-

-Si, Tet ya nos había hablado de ti-

-Oigan, al menos mírenme a la cara cuando conversamos-dijo la chica ya que los hermanos estaban jugando con su DSP.

-En fin ya puedes decirnos los motivos de tu visita-

-Es fácil, vine a retarlos-sonrió complacida cuando escucho a los hermanos cerrar su videojuego y la miraban con todo el interés del mundo.

-Oh, continua, que te parece si el juego es de ajedrez-

-Curiosamente quería ese juego, pero claro necesito que aprueben la apuesta-

-¿Qué apuestas?-dijo Shiro para que la chica prosiguiera.

-Simple si ustedes pierden, me darán a Steph, Jibril, Kurami, Fii y el puesto de soberano de Elukia y recuerden la regla 4: El tipo de juego o las apuestas no están restringidas-

-Entonces quieres ser la reina y por ende obtener la pieza de raza para ser la representante de los Imanity-

-Un punto para el rey-dijo mientras se quitaba la mochila que llevaba con ella, la abrió y vacío el contenido delante de los hermanos, había un Xbox, una laptop, un celular, un ¡Pad, una Wii, un 3Ds, un DSP y varios cartuchos de discos de juegos para distintas consolas, cuando vieron eso a los hermanos se les iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Q-que haces con todo eso?-Sora estaba más que ilusionado con lo que veía delante de el, ya que lo único que se llevaron con ellos a Disboard habían sido, el celular, el ¡Pad y el DSP.

-Nii, lo quiero…quiero todo eso-si algo tenia que admitir Shiro era que desde hace mucho tiempo quería jugar con otra consola que no fuera el DSP.

-Si ustedes ganan obtendrán todo esto y no solo esto sino que también are todo lo que Q-U-I-E-R-A-N 3-esas palabras fueron como música para los oídos del chico que ya se imaginaran que pensó.

-¡LO JURAMOS POR LOS 10 COMPROMISOS!-exclamaron los reyes más que emocionados.

-¡Aschente!-dijeron los tres y Shiro rápidamente saco el tablero de ajedrez de quien sabe donde poniéndolo en medio de la habitación.

-Bueno, las damas primero-dijo Sora para que Yume hiciera el primer movimiento, el cual solo fue mover uno de sus peones-Bien Shiro ya es nuestro turno, solo relájate y hagámoslo como siempre-

La pequeña niña solo asintió y movió uno de sus peones, pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos en donde ambas partes solo hicieron movimientos "sin importancia", aunque los hermanos debían admitir que Yume era la primera persona que duraba tanto tiempo contra ellos en una partida de ajedrez.

-Dime Shiro-chan ¿Eres tan insegura de ti misma que no puedes jugar una simple partida de ajedrez sin estar al lado de tu hermano?-

Shiro se quedó congelada mientras sostenía la pieza que pensaba mover, ¿A que venia esa pregunta? Que hubieran llamado insegura a su hermana hizo enojar a Sora el cual tomo la pieza de las manos de Shiro y la puso con brusquedad en el tablero mientras veía a los ojos a Yume la cual solo estaba sonriendo.

-Oye, no soportare que llames a mi hermana insegura-vio como la chica movió su siguiente pieza totalmente ajena a lo que el chico le había dicho.

-Lo digo porque cuando tu borraste tu existencia el tiempo que tu hermanita tardo en comprender lo que había sucedido fue totalmente deficiente, claro sin contar el terrible estado en el que se puso cuando se dio cuenta que tú ya no estabas a su lado-

En esos momentos Sora debía de pensar cómo fue que Yume sabia sobre ese asunto pero estaba pensando todo lo contrario a eso ahora estaba más enojado con la pelinaranja si algo odiaba era que estuvieran diciendo cosas malas de Shiro.

Sora estaba escuchando a Shiro susurrar cosas como "Es verdad", "Tarde mucho en darme cuenta" y cosas por el estilo así que el chico tuvo que mover la siguiente ficha pero antes de abrir la boca para decirles unas cuantas cosas a Yume esta lo interrumpió.

-Además tú no eres muy diferente a ella, eres bueno deduciendo cosas pero también eres inseguro de ti mismo cuando haces algo sin tu hermana a tu lado, "Los dos somos una sola persona" eso es lo que dices no es así, pero para mí eso no es más que una excusa para ocultar el hecho de que son unos inútiles por separado-hizo su movimiento mientras esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de los hermanos.

-Nii y yo nos complementamos el uno al otro-dijo Shiro mientras movía al alfil-Las estrategias son lo de él, el memorizar todas las opciones de movimientos que hay en los juegos es cosa mía-

-Pero la persona que venció a Jibril literalmente fue Sora, también fue el quien descubrió la farsa de las bestias guerreras….aunque teniendo en cuenta que ellos son mitad animal es lógico pensar que no podían leer las mentes, además fue Sora el que le dio el discurso con el que se ganaron el corazón de los Imanity-suspiro mientras movía su caballo-A lo que trato de llegar es que su "trabajo en equipo" es algo como 80% trabajo de Sora y 20% trabajo de Shiro-

Sora dio un gran golpe en el suelo con su puño, de no ser por los 10 compromisos de seguro ya hubiera golpeado a la chica en la cara, inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y después exhalo para poder tranquilizarse y tomo un peón para poder hacer el siguiente movimiento.

-Escucha, Shiro y yo trabajamos como nos sintamos más a gusto y así seguiremos hasta que venzamos a Tet y seamos los nuevos dioses-

-Entonces díganme, después de derrotar a Tet y de haberse convertido en los Dioses de Disboard…¿Qué planean hacer?-los dos hermanos se paralizaron al haber escuchado eso, tenían una plan para conquistar a las demás razas y poder llegar con Tet para retarlo a un juego pero nunca habían pensado en que hacer después.

-No es obvio-dijo Sora quien puso su peón en el tablero con tal fuerza que casi tira las demás fichas, ante tal acto Yume solo sonrió-Shiro y yo….Shiro y yo….-

-¿Nii?-la pequeña Shiro vio cómo su hermano se había quedado sin habla así que decidió contestar-Nii y yo sabremos que hacer cuando llegue ese momento, así que en lo que llega seguiremos con nuestro lema "Los blancos nunca pierden", ¿No es así Nii?-las palabras de Shiro hicieron reaccionar a Sora el cual comenzó a ver a la chica frente a el con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Como dijo Shiro, cuando llegue el momento pensaremos en eso hasta entonces seguiremos siendo Los blancos, aquellos que no tienen permitido perder ante nadie que no sean ellos mismos-

-Pues lastima el lema de Los blancos termina hoy-dijo mientras tomaba una de sus piezas, el alfil para ser exactos y lo movió-Jaque mate-esas palabras comenzaron a resonar en las cabezas de los hermanos, los cuales voltearon a ver el tablero, efectivamente les hicieron un Jaque Mate….Los blancos habían perdido.

-I-imposible-dijo Sora en un total estado de shock.

-Perdimos….-Shiro estaba igual que su hermano-P-pero como…..-

-Lastima, pero déjenme decirles que fue su culpa por haberse distraído-Sora rápidamente recapacito, el momento en el que Yume critico a Shiro el hizo un movimiento en falso ya habían perdido desde hace rato la chica solo alargo el juego para llenarlos de preguntas solo para su propia diversión-Y ahora, ¿Podrían repetirme el lema de Los blancos?-

**Continuara…**

**Si Yume les cayo de la patada entonces e logrado mi objetivo, en fin espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien aquí les traigo el cap. 2 y bueno como lo mencione anteriormente espero que Yume les haya caído de lo más mal pero todo tiene su motivo así que sopórtenla un poco más.**

**Capítulo 2: La nueva reina de Elukia.**

Sora y Shiro estaban más que aturdidos, Los blancos habían sido derrotados, derrotados solo por las provocaciones de la chica delante de ellos que solo les sonreían, las coronas que traían los hermanos desaparecieron y aparecieron convertidas en una sola corona sobre la cabeza de Yume.

-Bien supongo que ya pueden pasar-dijo la chica y las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando pasar a las cuatro chicas.

-Sora, Shiro ¿Qué les sucede?-pregunto Steph al ver a los hermanos que seguían viendo el tablero casi sin creer lo que veían.

-Jeje, no es obvio lo que les pasa Steph-chan, tan solo mira que hay en mi cabeza-dijo la pelineranja señalando su nuca, cuando Steph vio la corona simplemente no dijo nada solo se quedó congelada al igual que los demás.

-A-amos e-es totalmente imposible que hayan perdido-Jibril ni siquiera podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-Oye Jibril ya no puedes llamarlos amos porque ahora yo soy tu ama y antes de que hagan preguntas les diré lo que se aposto, si Sora y Shiro perdían ellos me darían el puesto de rey de Elukia y a ustedes cuatro-dijo mientras señalaba a las chicas que bien claro querían decirle a Yume que rechazaban eso, pero los 10 compromisos lo impedían-Y si yo perdía, ellos ganarían esa montaña de juegos de ahí y yo haría todo lo que quisieran-

-¡Que ustedes hayan perdido es imposible!-le grito Kurami a los hermanos los cuales no apartaban sus ojos del tablero de ajedrez-Ella debió haber hecho algo, ¡ELLA DE SEGURO HIZO TRAMPA!-

-Que cruel Kurami-chan, yo nunca haría trampa soy una jugadora honesta-dijo mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación-Además no es la primera vez que juego contra ellos, tu que compartes tus recuerdos con Sora deberías saberlo, aunque me sorprende que esos hermanos no lo recuerden-

-¿Ya nos habíamos enfrentado?-dijo Shiro para si misma pero terminaron escuchándola, por su parte Kurami estaba buscando en los recuerdos de Sora hasta que logro recordar algo, el chico tenia a su hermana en sus piernas se veían muy deprimidos y en su computar solo se veía un mensaje.

-"Je, Los blancos no son tan fuertes como creía pero tranquilos este asunto se quedara en secreto. Atte: M" eso es lo que vez en los recuerdos de Sora no es así Kurami, pero antes de que contestes déjame decirte una cosa "M" es por la palabra "Muteki" que a estas alturas ustedes ya deben saber que significa-

Ante esas palabras Sora y Shiro ya lo habían recordado claramente, fue cuando apenas habían comenzado a ganar fama como "Los blancos" en ese entonces Sora tenía 14 y Shiro 7, de la nada les había llegado un mensaje que decía lo siguiente.

"E escuchado mucho de ustedes, nunca pierden y siempre parece que tienen una plan para todo, ¿Qué les parece si jugamos un versus? Ustedes dos contra mi. Atte: M"

Aquella fue la única derrota que tuvieron en todo su historial, ambos decidieron olvidarlo e hicieron como que eso nunca paso.

-En todo caso ya que no tienen a donde ir Sora y Shiro pueden quedarse en su cuarto, dentro de un rato me mostrare a los Imanity como su nueva reina, así que me retiro-Yume recogió sus cosas y emprendió el camino hacia la habitación real.

-…¿am….-

-Ya no puedes decirnos amos Jibril, ¿No lo entiendes? Perdimos…las perdimos a ustedes, el trono, la pieza de raza…el lema de Los blancos ya no sirve para nada-fueron las palabras de Sora después de un largo silencio.

-Vamos ustedes dos traten de animarse un poco-decía Fii para poder mejorar la situación-Ya se, cuando Kurami se ponía triste siempre se alegraba con unas galletes así que….-

-Ya es suficiente Fii, ahora son las espías de esa chica-los hermanos se levantaron del suelo, comenzaron a caminar cabizbaja hacia la puerta, se sentían devastados, jamás habían perdido un juego exceptuando claro la derrotada que tuvieron ante M hace 4 años y ahora venía la misma persona que los había derrotado hace 4 años y les gana solo por haberlos provocado, se sentían unos idiotas.

-Si nos buscan estaremos en nuestro cuarto-las palabras de Shiro fueron lo último que escucharon antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Nadie supo cómo comenzó a esparcirse el rumor de que los reyes habían sido derrotados y que ahora Elukia tendría a una nuevo líder, poco a poco los Imanity comenzaron a rodear el castillo exigiendo la aclaración del rumor.

-Oh, los rumores se esparcen rápidamente por aquí-se dijo Yume a si misma mientras veía por la ventana y comía una de las galletas que había hecho Steph-Oye Jibril-

-Que sucede ama-a la Flugel no le gustaba llamar a la chica "ama" sin importar que sus únicos amos eran Sora y Shiro.

-No me digas ama, M esta bien, quería preguntarte donde están Kurami y Fii, se que Steph esta tratando de calmar a la multitud pero hace rato que no veo a esas dos-

-Ellas están tratando de hablar con Sora y Shiro pero se niegan a abrirles la puerta de su cuarto-

-Justo como me lo imaginaba, bueno-se terminó la galleta y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación-Jibril-

-Que sucede am…digo M-

-Deséame suerte-dijo mientras se ponía su corana y salía de la habitación.

-Suerte-no lo dijo enserio, definitivamente no le gustaba lo que había sucedido pero gracias a los 10 compromisos no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Yume caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con la cabeza bien en alto prepara para mostrarse ante los Imanity, cuando iba llegando al balcón la primero que vio fue a Steph saliendo totalmente exhausta del balcón.

-No me escucharon para nada-se lamentó, era la nieta del antiguo rey pero literalmente a su familia ya no le pertenecía el trono, en ese momento sintió como alguien le acariciaba la cabeza-¿Sora?-pero como ya lo sospechaba no era la persona que ella esperaba.

-Buen trabajo Steph, el resto déjamelo a mi-

-S-sí…._parece una persona totalmente distinta-_al principio Steph solo pensaba que Yume era alguien odiosa que solo quería el trono pero ahora que la veía actuaba como toda una reina que sabe lo que hace.

Cuando Yume salió al balcón todos los Imanity callaron y voltearon a verla, la chica solo sonrío y tomo aire.

-¡ATENCION!-grito para que todos estuvieran atentos a sus palabras-Derrote a sus antiguos reyes por lo tanto ahora soy su nueva monarca…aunque claro eso ya lo sabían-de alguna manera su comentario dio gracia ya que se escucharon algunas risas.

_-L-le esta agregando gracia a su presentación-_Steph pensaba que tal vez Yume se tomaría el asunto con más seriedad pero lamentablemente no fue así.

-Escuchen no es que quiera juzgar a sus antiguos reyes así que les preguntare algo ¿Es correcto que los reyes apuesten todo lo que tienen en un simple juego? El asunto de las bestias guerras es un ejemplo apostar la pieza de raza y poner las vidas de todos en peligro no fue una sabía decisión más bien fue imprudente….. _Aunque debo admitir que el plan de Sora al hacer eso fue excepcional-_

-O-oye, Yume-la pelirrosa tomo a la chica del hombro tratando de pararla pero esta parecía ignorarla.

-No dudare de las palabras del antiguo rey Sora sobre la debilidad pero ahí un factor que el olvido y ese es…..¡NUESTRA CAPACIDAD DE ADAPTACION!-

-¿Eh?-esa no fue solo la reacción de Steph sino también la de todos los presentes.

-Aunque seamos la raza más débil, aunque tengamos un reino pequeño, aunque no tengamos grandes avances tecnológicos hemos logrado adaptarnos a eso, hemos sufrido muchas derrotas pero eso no nos perjudicara al contrario enriquece nuestra capacidad de adaptación, así que usando la debilidad y la adaptación guiare a este país hasta la sima….-levanto su mano derecha en el aire y en esta comenzó a aparecer un brillo azulada, la pieza de raza apareció en su mano-¡YO, LA NUEVA REINA FUNABASHI YUME SE LOS JURO!-

Durante unos segundos domino el silencio, enseguida se escucharon gritos de apoyo hacia la pelinaranja su discurso hizo que se ganara la confianza de todos.

-¡LARGA VIDA A LA REINA YUME!-

-¡PUEDEN DECIRME M!-grito para corregir a sus súbditos_-Solo hay una persona que puede llamarme por mi nombre y hasta que lo recuerde todos deben decirme M-_

-¡LARGA VIDA A LA REINA M!-afortunadamente los Imanity se tomaron bien la corrección.

Los gritos se escuchaban por todos los lugares cercanos, incluso se escuchaban en fuera de la habitación de Sora y Shiro.

-Tsk, se ganó la confianza de todos más rápido de lo que imagine-

-Kurami por favor cálmate-Kurami ignoro las palabras de Fii y solo se puso a golpear más duro la puerta para que los hermanos le abrieran.

-¡QUE ESPERAN, SALGAN, RETENLA Y RECUPEREN EL TRONO!-

Pero para los hermanos las palabras de Kurami eran sordas se encontraban muy deprimidos, solo estaban hechos bolita en su improvisada cama, el orgullo de Los blancos estaba muy herido como para que pudieran hacer algo.

-Kurami, Sora comparte sus recuerdos contigo y esa chica Yume dijo que ya los había vencido una vez así que….-

-¿Quieres que vea que hicieron aquella vez, no es así?-cuando volteo a ver a su ama ella solo asintió-Esta bien-

Comenzó a buscar en los recuerdos del chico pero en vez de encontrar lo que buscaba encontró un recuerdo aun más lejano, definitivamente se trataba de la época en lo que Sora aun no se convertía en NEET.

_-Oye Sora-le decía alguien delante suyo, estaban jugando damas y por lo visto Sora iba en desventaja._

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Nunca dejes que una derrota te desanime-_

-¿Qué…fue eso?-

-Encontraste algo Kurami-

-No, solo vi un recuerdo más lejano por lo visto el no estaba tan solo en la escuela como nos hizo creer, aunque no logre identificar a esa persona-

**Continuara…**

**Bueno Sora y Shiro siguen lastimados pero teniendo en cuenta que ellos nunca pierden es normal que se hayan puesto así y como mencione al principio téngale paciencia a Yume, en fin espero que les haya gustado cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien sigamos con la historia, ahora verán cómo se comporta Yume como reina y todo eso.**

**Capítulo 3: Juguemos todos juntos.**

Desde la coronación de Yume ya habían pasado 3 días, la reina se encontraba cómodamente en el trono jugando en su celular, definitivamente Jibril pensó que no era muy diferente a Sora y Shiro.

-Jibril…-

-¿Que sucede ama M?-aunque ya hubieran pasado 3 día seguía disgustándole decirle "ama".

-Atrápalo-dijo mientras le lanzo uno de sus aparatos el cual la Flugel atrapo rápidamente.

-Esto es….¿El ¡Pad de Sora y Shiro?-

-No, es mío el de esos chicos tenía 40 mil libros en cambio el mío tiene más de 100 puedes leerlos tanto como quieras-después de decir eso volvió a poner sus ojos en su celular mientras Jibril solo estaba congelada.

-Q-que fue lo que dijo….-

-Que en mi ¡Pad hay más de 100 mil libros, hay de anatomía, medicina, estrategias, una que otra novela ligera, en fin puedes leer todo lo que hay ahí-

-¡GRACIAAAAAAAAS!-grito provocando que la pelinaranja se tapara los oídos para no quedarse sorda.

-N-no hay de que-

-Más de 100 mil libros-comenzó a reír y babear como solo ella sabe…pareciendo una total lunática-Muchas gracias ama M-le dijo con una sonrisa totalmente sincera.

_-Parece que ya no me odia…._por cierto Kurami y Fii están tratando de que Sora y Shiro salgan de su cuarto-

-Sí, pero probablemente el resultado vaya a ser el mismo que el de los días anteriores-definitivamente no perdió tiempo puesto que ya estaba revisando los libros.

-Bueno luego hablare con ellas, ahora solo falta saber dónde esta Steph-

-Dola-chan creo que ella….-

-Espera-Jibril no entendió porque le dijo que se detuviera-3, 2, 1….-en ese momento Steph entro corriendo al lugar aun en pijama.

-¡LO SIENTO ME QUEDE DORMIDA!-grito mientras comenzaba a buscar algo por todo el lugar.

-¿Por qué tan alterada Steph?-

-Me quede dormida y se me olvido hacer el papeleo y atender unos asuntos diplomáticos….¡AH! ¿¡QUE HAGO!?-

-Ya me encargue de todo eso-

Steph se quedó congelada después de escuchar aquello, poco a poco comenzó a voltear a ver a Yume la cual seguía jugando en el celular.

-¿Q-que fue lo que dijiste?-

-Que ya me encargue de todo lo que dijiste, Jibril me ayudo ¿no es así?-

La Flugel solo asintió mientras leía uno de los libros del ¡Pad de Yume, por su parte Steph seguía congelada, no se creía que Yume hubiera realizado los asuntos de reina creía que ella sería igual que Sora y Shiro.

-Por cierto le hecho una hojeada a los documentos que hiciste en lugar de Sora y Shiro-

-Déjame adivinar vas a decir "Creía que eras una tonta" o "Creí que eras tan…Steph" al igual que Sora y Shiro verdad-

Pero a lo contrario de lo que pensaba la pelirrosa sintió como le acariciaban la cabeza, cuando levanto la mirada vio como Yume le sonreía.

-Al contrario, eres increíble Steph no puedo creer que hicieras todo ese papeleo tu sola cuando se supone que es trabajo del rey hacer todo eso, de verdad eres alguien confiable-

-N-no es nada-se sonrojo ligeramente ya que era la primera vez que le agradecían por el papeleo o que la elogiaban.

_-Este es el primer paso de la ama en formar un harem yuri-_pensó Jibril ya que lo que estaba leyendo era una novela con esa temática.

-Bien Steph ve a cambiarte, saldremos a la ciudad ya que hay algo que tengo que hacer-

Las dos chicas no se esperaban esas palabras ya estaban muy acostumbradas a la actitud de "Ni loco salgo de aquí" de los hermanos, mientras tanto Kurami y Fii seguían tratando de sacar a los hermanos de su habitación lo cual era más que inútil.

-Kurami parece que ellos no querrán escucharnos-

-Pero aun así….no puedo creer que hayan decidido encerrarse-

En ese momento las dos chicas escucharon lo que querían oír desde hace tres día, la puerta se abrió y los hermanos salieron al exterior.

-¡Sora, Shiro!-exclamo Kurami más que feliz.

-Ella sigue aquí-dijo Sora obviamente refiriéndose a Yume.

-Sí-

-Bien eso es todo lo que queríamos oír, a la carga Shiro-

Shiro solo asintió y así los dos se fueron para reclamar el trono de nuevo, lo que Kurami y Fii vieron al asomarse al cuarto fue un montón de papeles con cálculos y estrategias para distintos tipos de juegos, en una de las hojas en letras grandes y rojas estaba encerrada la palabra "Damas".

Por su parte Yume ya estaba preparada para salir, había metido 6 camisetas rojas en su mochila y traía una pelota en sus manos, Jibril había abandonado el lugar hace rato ya que Yume le dio una orden así que la chica se encontraba con Steph.

-Bien cuando termine de jugar con ellos nos iremos-declaro la pelinaranja mientras ponía su mochila en el suelo.

-¿Terminar de jugar con quien?-la pregunta de Steph no tardo en ser respondida ya que en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

-¡VENIMOS A RETARTE NUEVAMENTE!-exclamaron los dos hermanos con Kurami y Fii a su espaldas.

-¿Apuesta?-dijo Yume con una sonrisa en su cara-Pero antes que eso, ustedes dos quieren jugar a la damas no es así-

-¡Exactamente! Después de que se nos pasara la depresión, Shiro y yo comenzamos a planear distintas estrategias para toda clase de juegos pero entre todos los juegos que estuvimos estudiando las damas tomaron la delantera ya que es un juego que parece que conoces muy bien-Sora cayó de rodillas al piso para recuperar el aliento ya que todo eso lo dijo sin tomarse ni una sola pausa.

-La apuesta es sencilla-Shiro decidió proseguir en lo que su hermano se recuperaba-Si nosotros ganamos nos regresas a Steph, Jibril, Kurami, Fii y el puesto de reyes-

-Interesante, pero si yo gano ustedes tendrán que llamar a Izuna y decirle que me reciba y también tendrán que darme su celular-

-¿Eh?-exclamaron los blancos.

-La Federación de Elukia funciona así, compartimos terreno con las bestias guerreras las cuales se gobiernan a ellas mismas, como la nueva reina quería presentarme adecuadamente pero cuando contacte a Izuna me dijo lo siguiente, "Los únicos reyes que yo reconozco son Sora y Shiro, como no eres ellos no pienso recibirte. Por favor"-

-Entonces si ganas quieres que le digamos a Izuna que te reciba para presentarte, pero…¿Para que quieres nuestro celular?-

-Básicamente, en cuanto al celular es un secreto, ¿Qué opinan?-

-Lo juramos por los 10 compromisos-

-¡Aschente!-

2 horas después, el resultado del juego fue el siguiente.

Sora y Shiro: Cero fichas.

Yume: 4 fichas normales y 2 reinas.

-Bien díganle a Izuna que la veré mañana, Kurami y Fii aunque no quieran tendrán que acompañarme al igual que Steph, Jibril tiene que estar esperándonos-se fue jugando con el celular de los hermanos los cuales en cuanto perdieron se quedaron más que congelados.

-Nii…-

-Sí…-

-Ya vámonos a dormir-

-Hay que despejar la mente-

.

.

.

El grupo de Yume estaba caminando por las calles, la reina no dudaba en saludar a todos haciendo que sus acompañantes pensaran que efectivamente ella era más social que Sora y Shiro.

-La estaba esperando ama M, como puede ver reuní a seis niños y seis bestias guerreras que también están en etapa de crecimiento-

-Gracias Jibril-

-Y-yume ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Steph pero la chica no le respondió ya que se acercó a los niños.

-¡Yo!-exclamo mientras se agachaba a la altura de los niños-Supongo que se preguntan porque los reuní aquí hoy-dijo al mero estilo de las películas de suspenso.

-¿¡REUNIRNOS!?-exclamo uno de los chicos el cual era un Imanity-¡Esa Flugel nos secuestró!-

-¡CIERTO!-exclamo un niño que tenía orejas de perro-¡Además porque tenemos que estar con estos monos lampiños!-

-¡QUE DIJISTE CACHORRO!-

-¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE MONO!-

Comenzó una discusión (la típica pelea infantil) donde los niños se gritaban los unos a los otros, le jalaban las colas a las bestias o simplemente se sacaban la lengua.

-¿¡Exactamente que quieres lograr con esto!?-exclamo Kurami mientras veía a Yume suspirando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yare yare-Yume saco un silbato de sus pantalones y soplo, el ruido hizo que los chicos la vieran los niños bestia se habían tapado los oídos-Conozco una buena manera de solucionar esto y esa es la razón por la que los cite-

-¿Cuál es?-preguntaron los infantes.

La reina le hizo una señal a Fii para que le diera la pelota, tomo una rama que estaba en el lugar y marco una línea de unos 30 cm de un extremo del lugar donde se encontraban, hizo lo mismo del otro extremo y por ultimo saco las seis camisas que había metido a su mochila antes de salir del castillo.

-Saben jugar al football-el grupo de 12 niños se miraron entre sí, todos asintieron así que Yume solo sonrió-Entonces que les parece esto, un partido de 15 minutos, Imanity vs Bestias guerreras, el equipo que pierda será el sirviente del equipo ganador durante todo un día, ¿Qué me dicen?-

-Lo juramos por los 10 compromisos, Aschente-

Así fue como las seis camisas que traía Yume se las pusieron los niños Imanity para los equipos, Jibril llevaba la cuenta de los goles y Yume era el árbitro.

-Me pregunto que quiere lograr M con esto-

-Fii porque la estas llamando M-

-Ella me pidió que así lo hiciera-

En ese momento se escucho el sonido de un silbato lo cual dio a entender que el juego había terminado, el resultado fue 2-2, todos los niños estaban tirados en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-No juegan…nada mal-

-Lo mismo va para ustedes monos-

-Bueno eso fue un empate, así que díganme ambos pierden o ambos ganan-

Los chicos se miraron a los ojos los unos a los otros para después voltear a ver a la reina.

-Ambos perdemos-

-Ya veo, bien….¿Que les parece una revancha?-

La apuesta cambio, ahora el equipo que perdiera tendría que llevarle dulces a los ganadores al día siguiente, en cierto punto los equipos se revolvieron, Yume se les unió al juego seguida de Jibril y así siguieron hasta que llego el atardecer….curiosamente todo termino en empate.

-Es hora de que todos se vayan a sus casas-ordeno la reina mientras guardaba las cosas en su mochila-Que les parece si se juntan mañana para seguir jugando-

-¡SI!-exclamaron todos.

-Reina-

-Puedes decirme M-

-M-chan tu también vendrás mañana para seguir jugando-

-Lo siento pero mañana tengo una cita muy importante-

-Lo entendemos-

Se terminaron despidiendo, mientras el grupo de Yume iba camino al palacio la chica iba revisando las fotos del celular de los hermanos mientras pensaba que ellos tomaban muchas fotos pero nunca las revisaban.

Las siguió revisando hasta llegar a una de las primeras fotos del celular, cuando la vio solo suspiro y sonrió.

-Yume-

-¿Qué sucede Kurami?-antes de que la chica hubiera visto el celular Yume lo bloqueo.

-Me estuve preguntando esto durante un tiempo, ¿Por qué hiciste que esos niños jugaran?-

-Yo le hice la misma pregunta cuando me dijo que los reuniera pero no me contesto-dijo Jibril.

-Bueno díganme desde que se formó la Federación de Elukia ¿Cuantas veces han interactuado los Imanity y las Bestias guerreras?-

Nadie contesto, solo se pusieron a pensar.

-Aun hay ciertos rencores es por eso que no han convivido, así que pensé en que sería buena idea hacer que la juventud aprendiera a dejar eso de lado y que conviviera para que en el futuro todos nos tratemos por igual-

-Tu….¿Desde cuanto llevas pensando eso?-dijo Kurami que estaba ligeramente sorprendido por lo que Yume había dicho.

-Desde hace un buen rato, será mejor que duerman bien mañana vamos a visitar a Izuna….y asegúrense de llevar unas pelotas y cuerdas-

**Continuar…**

**¡Yay! Yume vs Izuna, ¿Qué planeara M con las pelotas y las cuerdas?, ¿Cómo le ira a Izuna al enfrentarse a la gran M?, ¿El abuelo volverá a convertirse en un musculoso personaje al estilo JoJ*? Y lo más importante ¿Sora y Shiro se recuperaran de su segunda derrota?, muchas preguntas que no tardaran en ser respondidas, en fin espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hoy es el gran regreso de Izuna! Bueno, bueno como ya se los e mencionado varias veces téngale paciencia a Yume y más que nada también tengan paciencia con Shiro y Sora.**

**Capítulo 4: Yume vs Izuna (Parte 1).**

-Me alegra que Sora haya convencido a la Sacerdotisa de dejar a Izuna y parte de las Bestias guerreras aquí, hubiera sido todo un problema caminar hasta quien sabe dónde para verlos-

Lo que sucedía era que Yume y su grupo se encontraban frente al palacio estilo japonés de la ex federación oriental donde el abuelo de Izuna las estaba esperando, así que después de un "Hola" pasaron al lugar.

Cuando entraron Yume se dedico a saludar despreocupadamente a todas las bestias guerreras que veía por su camino, lo cual le causaba gracia a Jibril y Fii, ponía los nervios de Steph a su limite y Kurami solo bufaba.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala de reuniones, Ino abrió las puertas lentamente para que el grupo pasara, como la pelinaranja ya se lo esperaba Izuna estaba parada en el palco del lugar viéndola con desprecio.

-Así que tu fuiste quien derroto a Sora y Shiro. Por favor-

-Sip, me llamo Funabashi Yume pero puedes decirme M, al fin puedo conocerte y debo admitir que…-

Nadie noto el momento en que Yume se puso detrás de Izuna y comenzó a jugar con la cola de la chica mientras decía "Esta cosa es realmente suave" provocando el enojo de Ino el cual por supuesto lo estaba disimulando y por disimular me refiero a que parecía uno de los personajes de Jo*o dispuesto a atacar.

-Que les parece si nos sentamos y discutimos los motivos de su visita-definitivamente el abuelo comenzaba a alcanzar los limites de su paciencia.

Yume inmediatamente dejo de jugar con la cola de Izuna para poder sentarse y apoyo los pies en la mesa como si nada (si Steph le reclamo pero la ignoraron) bueno la reina ya sabia que las bestias guerreras no podían leer la mente pero si ver su ritmo cardiaco así que simplemente decidió no mencionar eso.

-Bien vayamos directo al grano-la pelinaranja bajo los pies de la mesa para poder apoyar sus brazos-Mis razones son simples…quiero jugar contra Izuna-

-¡EH!-grito Steph ya que recordó lo mal que le fue la ultima vez que pelearon contra ella-¡LO DICES ENSERIO!-

-Claro que lo digo enserio, quería hacer esto desde antes pero Izuna no quería verme, Jibril, Kurami, Fii ustedes no tienen nada en contra de eso, ¿verdad?-

-Por mi no hay problema ama M-

-Si Kurami no tiene problema entonces yo tampoco-

_-Creo que ya se para que las pelotas y las cuerdas-_

-¡NO SOPORTARE JUGAR ESE JUEGO DE NUEVO!-se estaba sosteniendo la cabeza y seguramente en cualquier momentos se comenzaría a arrancar los pelos.

-Tranquilízate Steph yo nunca dije que fueran a jugar ustedes también-dijo e inmediatamente Steph se calma mientras la veía con curiosidad, ahora Yume se encontraba viendo a Izuna directamente a los ojos-1 vs 1, si yo gano me llevaran a donde esta la Sacerdote-

-¡Pero que insolencia! La sacerdotisa solo a aceptado a los dos hermanos y….-antes de que pudiera continuar Izuna le señalo que se callara.

-Ok, pero si yo gano le regresaras a Sora y Shiro todo lo que les quitaste, el trono, la corona y las cuatro chicas que te acompañan. Por favor-

-No hay problema-

Después de eso Yume y su grupo fueron llevadas al lugar donde jugarían, cuando llegaron la reina de Elukia se puso a buscar algo y termino encontrándolo era la caja de circuitos que controlaba el juego así que se puso a mover cables y picar teclas.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!-pero en ese momento Jibril golpeo a Ino tirándolo al suela.

Fii uso las cuerdas para atar las manos y piernas del pobre hombre, Steph dijo un "Lo siento" antes de meterle una pelota a la boca para evitar que hablara, por su parte Yume ya había terminado de jugar con los cables y lo regreso todo a su lugar, Kurami….ella se había quedado con una pokerface.

-Que significa esto. Por favor-Izuna estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para controlarse.

-Bueno primero que nada le hice unas cuantas modificaciones al juego, como vi tu duelo con Sora y Shira ya sabía como funcionaba así que si jugábamos a lo mismo para mi no sería nada divertido y en segunda…-se acerco al abuelo y se agacho a su altura, el quería gritarle un par de cosas pero la pelota en su boca se lo impedía por su parte Yume solo le sonrió-No creas que no me di cuenta de cómo hacen trampa, puede que Sora y Shiro lo hayan dejado pasar pero en mi caso, no soporto el juego sucio-

Se volvió a parar para poder ir al asiento que la llevaría al mundo virtual pero antes de eso les ordeno a su grupo que vigilaran al abuelo en caso de cualquier acto extraño, ahora si se sentó en la silla al igual que Izuna.

En la pantalla del lugar se aparecieron las imágenes de las cosas apostadas.

-Preparada Izuna-chan-

-No perderé. Por favor-

-¡ASCHENTE!-gritaron las dos para después perder la conciencia.

Cuando Izuna abrió los ojos noto rápidamente que no estaba en su lugar de juego habitual, se parecía a Tokyo pero este estaba destruido y con un ambiente sombrío, pudo ver que parte del área donde estaba se encontraba rodeada de un muro de metal.

Traía una AK-47 en sus manos, en su cintura un cinturón con dos pistolas, una de cada lado y un cuchillo en la parte trasera, también le pareció extraño que trajera un uniforme de soldado y no su ropa habitual.

_-Pero que clase de modificaciones le hizo al juego-_pensó y en ese momento comenzó a escuchar una especie de interferencia en su oreja izquierda, traía una especie de comunicador-

-"Moshi, moshi, Izuna-chan puedes escucharme"-la mencionada había presionado el botón del centro del aparato cuando escucho eso.

-¿Qué rayos le hiciste al juego?. Por favor-

-"Solo unas pequeñas modificaciones para que fuera más divertido, ahora escucha atentamente el nuevo orden del juego es muy simple estas encerrada en esa porción de ciudad para salir tendrás que derrotar a los mil zombies esparcidos por tu terreno cuando los hayas eliminado a todos los muros que te rodean desaparecerán lo mismo sucederá de mi lado así cuando seamos libres podremos enfrentarnos la una a la otra"-

-No es más fácil que nos enfrentemos ahora mismo. Por favor-

-"¿¡EH!? Si hacia eso esto no seria para nada divertido además matar zombies te ayudara a entrenarte en este nuevo modo de juego, cuando le dispares a un objetivo inmediatamente aparecerá un pantalla antes tus ojos que te permitirá ver la cantidad que te falta a ti y a tu oponente pero descuida si te tocan o te muerden no te sucederá nada ahora pasando a las armas, las municiones son ilimitadas pero a diferencia de las que tu estas acostumbra a usar estas no rebotan, cuando paces de un arma a otra tendrás que esperar 5 minutos para volver a usar el arma que dejaste, básicamente así funciona este nuevo modo"-

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Hubiera sido más fácil para ti no haberme dicho nada para que perdiera. Por favor-

-"Mh….eso es porque no me gusta el juego sucio, así que por eso te estoy explicando"-

Izuna no contesto, no esperaba que su oponente fuera tan noble pero aun así no podía perdonarla por lo que le hizo a sus amigos.

-"Ganara la primera que le vuele o le corte la cabeza a la otra y antes de que se me olvide la ropa de este juego no se puede usar como escudo, bien el juego comienza en 5…4…3…2…¡AHORA!"-

La comunicación se corto y en ese momento Izuna había saltado del edificio donde había estado parada todo el rato, mientras se enfrentaba a la caída de 500 metros vio una pandilla de zombies y con el AK-47 les dio una lluvia de balas, mientras tanto en el lado de Yume ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

**Resultados actuales.**

Izuna: 990 zombies restantes.

M: 993 zombies restantes.

**Lado de Yume.**

-Je, así que voy en desventaja por tres-se puso la AK en su espalda para poder tomar las pistolas de su cintura-Discúlpame Izuna-chan tu ventaja no durara mucho-

Se giró rápidamente volándole los sesos a dos objetivos que estaban tras de ella, entonces la rodearon un grupo de 5 los cuales fueron derribados en un parpadeo, comenzó a correr en dirección al edificio más alto de su área.

Durante el trayecto le estuvo disparando a distintos zombies, les volaba la cabeza a unos y a otros los pateaba para después dispararles, el tiempo que le quedaba para poder volver a usar su AK era de 2 minutos más.

**Lado de Izuna.**

Izuna tampoco se estaba quedando atrás, estaba usando su cuchillo para rebanarle el cuello a todo lo que se le cruzara enfrente, estaba usando su olfato para rastrear más fácilmente a sus oponentes.

Decidió correr al interior de un edificio y se detuvo en el quinto piso para recuperar el aliento, a partir de ese momento ya podía usar otra arma, se había recargado en un pilar respiraba con agitación, estaba sudando y su corazón latía como loco.

-Esto es….muy divertido-un pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

En ese momento escucho unos pasos y percibió un olor, tomo las dos pistolas de su cintura para poder ponerse en modo de ataque, el juego estaba lejos de terminar y definitivamente no podía darse el lujo de perder.

**Lado de Yume.**

La pelinaranja se las había arreglado para llegar en un tiempo record al techo del edificio, desde ahí tenia una clara vista de todos los zombies del área, tomo la AK para poder tomar la posición de un francotirador cosa que se le da muy bien.

No fallo en ningún tiro pero claro no todos sus objetivos estaban caminando por ahí, había algunos escondidos en los edificios o seguían caminando por el área, así que hizo lo más sencillo que se le ocurrió para llegar a tierra….saltar.

-¡YAJUUUUUUU!-mientras caía la pantalla de resultados apareció ante sus ojos.

**Resultados actuales.**

Izuna: 725 zombies restantes.

M: 695 zombies restantes.

-Kukuku, lo siento Izuna-chan te llevo la delantera por mucho-volteo a ver al piso porque ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente no tenía ni idea de cómo le iba a hacer para salir ilesa ya que era una caía de aproximadamente 100 metros-…..creo que debí haber pensado mejor esto-

En ese momento un zombie emergió de los escombros, Yume solo sonrió ya que se le ocurrió una idea le piso la cabeza y dio una voltereta en el aire para caer a salva en el suele.

-Con ese solo faltan 694-

**Lado de Izuna.**

-Puede que lleves ventaja pero no durara. Por favor-

Llevaba en sus manos las dos pistolas, estaba corriendo y saltando entre los tejados, vio un grupo de objetivos y se lanzo a ellos mientras le disparaba.

-Sin importar que no pienso perder-dijeron ambas mientras eliminaban a sus respectivos objetivos.

**Continuara…**

**Hagan sus apuestas…ok no, Izuna tampoco la tiene fácil ante M, por cierto necesito darles un pequeño anuncio el fic entrara en un pequeño hiatus ya que pasado mañana me voy de vacaciones con mi familia espero que eso no les moleste. en fin espero que les haya gustado cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


End file.
